One Door Closes
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: My late addition to episode 4.01. What did happen when Andy closed that door?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters are mine, but any mistakes are. This is my first try at writing in first person, so please forgive me if it doesn't make much sense.

"Let's talk."

He is smiling at me as he closes the door and I very suddenly come to the realization of what I have just done. I do want to have 'the talk' with him. In my mind and in my heart I rationally know I desperately need to do this. But why did I pick now… here in my office. If I am honest with myself, which lately has been an all too constant battle, I said 'let's talk' because I saw for one tiny second the flash of hurt in his eyes when I replied 'I don't need you for that.' I am suddenly afraid that he doesn't know that in fact I do need him. I need him for so many things that at times the thoughts are overwhelming in my head. And when I am overwhelmed I don't often make the best decisions for myself. I put my wall up and I push everyone away. That is what I have done in these last five months as far as Andy is concerned. I have focused so much of my thoughts and attention on Rusty and Stroh. I have pushed my own needs to the farthest depths of my soul and in the process I have hurt the one person, the one man who I trust with everything that I am. And yet he has been there, oh so patiently waiting for me. I sometimes wonder why? Why does he take what very little that I have been willing to give and still just wait for me, as if we have all the time in the world.

"Sharon…Sharon"

I look up and realize that he is now sitting in front of my desk and calling my name. How long was I caught up in all these thoughts running through my head?

Shaking my head, "Andy," I catch his gaze and smile softly at him. "I'm sorry…I…my mind just wandered off for a second."

"It's fine Sharon. I understand." His voice is softer than before, but still firm. " So, as I was asking before…what do you need me for?"

He holds my gaze and his smile is soft as he asks me his question once again. I search his eyes and I see concern and sadly, I also see doubt. My chest begins to feel tight and I know it is my turn to speak, but I'm not sure how to say everything I need to say. I pull myself away from his gaze and glance out through the open blinds and into the murder room trying to calm myself.

"Andy," my voice catches before I can continue and I quickly stand, turning to look out the back windows of my office. My back is to him now and I feel this will somehow make speaking easier for me, but I am sadly mistaken. "I'm sorry." My voice is barely a whisper. "Andy, I thought I could do this here…now…but I can't. Not in my office. I do need you…I hope you know that. I just can't…not now."

I hug my arms tight around my body as I stand there waiting for him to speak. I've only had to wait for mere seconds and it is agony. What must it feel like to him, waiting all this time for me? His voice is soft, a deep tone that I don't think I have ever heard before. "Sharon, I understand completely and I won't push you. Not now, not today. Can I ask you just one more question before I go?"

I hear him stand as he makes his request and still not trusting myself to speak, I nod my head in affirmation.

"Will you let me drive you home tonight when you are done here? I can see you are exhausted and I'm not going to pressure you to talk to me. I just want…I need to make sure that you are okay."

How does he know exactly what I need, even when I don't know myself? "Yes." My voice sounds gravelly to my own ears. "I would like that."

"Okay. Good. I'll be ready whenever you are."

I stand there my back still to him until I hear him open my office door and close it behind him. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and sink into my office chair.

An hour and a half later I finally open my office door and let him know that I am ready to leave. I think the paperwork took me twice as long as normal, but today is anything but normal. My concentration is impaired to say the least. I have my jacket on one arm and my purse on the other as we walk to the elevator. It is very quiet and we are the only two people in the elevator at this time of night. We are standing a few feet apart as the elevator starts to descend. Without even thinking I step closer into him, the need to feel close to him, stronger than it has ever been. He reaches out and rests his hand on the small of my back and I can feel the tension begin to fall away from my shoulders. As the elevator doors open, we step out.

"Your car or mine?" he asks.

"Yours is fine. I will worry about getting mine later."

His hand remains at my back as we walk together to his car. Ever the gentleman, he opens the passenger door and waits for me to get settled before closing the door and moving around to his side. He folds his long body into the driver's seat and cranks the car. Before he can back out of the parking place I turn and place my hand on his arm.

"Andy?"

He looks at me questionably, "Can we…go to your place first instead of mine?"

The shock of my request is evident on his face, but he quickly replaces it with that lopsided grin that I love so much. "Yeah, if that's what you want. You're okay leaving the kid alone at the condo? Well, he does have his detail I guess."

"I spoke with Chuck a few hours ago. I…I made the decision to cancel Rusty's security," my voice is barely a whisper, but I'm sure he heard every word I said.

He quickly turns in his seat to look fully at me. "You what? Sharon, are you sure? I mean…I didn't know…"

"It was the right thing to do. I can't keep lying to him and I can't stop him from living his life. I have to let go…I have to let go of so many things…" my voice cracks before I can stop it and I feel the fortress I have built around myself beginning to fall. "Andy, I can't talk…" I turn and look out the window, willing myself to keep it together.

He reaches over and takes my hand in his, his fingers entwined in mine. "Close your eyes and just rest until we get home."

Turning back to him, I smile softly before resting my head back and letting my eyes close. The next thing I know I startle awake at the sound of a door closing. As my eyes open, I feel the car door beside me open as well. I can't believe I slept the entire way to Andy's house. He is kneeling beside me and I feel him unfasten my seatbelt. "Hey sleepy head, you ready to go inside?"

He takes my purse and jacket before I can make a move to gather either. As we walk towards his porch, his hand moves around my waist pulling me closer into him. Once inside he puts my purse and jacket on the entry table. "I'm going to go change. If you want I can find you something more comfortable too. It will be too big, but at least you could relax."

"That sounds nice." I sit on the sofa, gladly removing my heels as I wait for his return. Mere, minutes later he is back in jeans and a soft grey t-shirt.

"I left some sweats and a t-shirt on the bed for you. They have a drawstring so they should work okay. Would you like some tea? I also could order that vegetable fried rice we both like."

Standing, I walk around the sofa and move to stand in front of him. Before I lose my nerve, I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to me, my head resting on his chest. He automatically wraps his arms around me, pulling me even tighter. "Thank you Andy. I really don't know what I would do…" Sighing, I slowly push away from him, not yet wanting him to see the tears beginning to sting my eyes, and retreat down the hall to his bedroom.

I pick up the sweats and LAPD t-shirt he has left for me on the foot of his bed and make my way across the room and into his bathroom. I've only been in here a few times before but I love the charm of Andy's bungalow, especially his bathroom with big shower stall and claw foot tub. I quickly remove my clothes and change into Andy's sweats. The t-shirt comes almost to my knees and I roll the pants legs up and secure the drawstring as tight as possible. I stare at myself in the mirror; I do look tired I admit. But I haven't really slept much in the last few months. I try but my mind won't let me, the darker the night and later the hour, the more my thoughts spin out of control. It is the only time I can let myself lose the tiny thread of control that I am hanging tightly on to. My face feels dry and my makeup to heavy and thick. I take a bath cloth from the basket at the foot of the tub. Running it under warm water I begin to remove the offending makeup. If I am going to bare my soul to Andy, it might as well see the real me as well.

As I walk back into the living room, Andy is at the door paying the delivery man. The food smells wonderful and for once, I feel like I may be able to enjoy eating. My tea is on the bar waiting for me and I take the cup and walk over to the sliding door to look out into Andy's back yard.

"I hope you are hungry." He says from behind me and I turn to look at him. I can tell immediately he is surprised that I removed all my makeup.

"The real me," I smile.

Reaching up he gently cups my cheek, "beautiful, so very beautiful."

"Andy."

He reaches for my hand and pulls me towards the bar. "I hope you are hungry."

"I am, but there is something I need to do first."

He lets go of my hand, and looks at me with a puzzled expression. Smiling, I step closer to him. Rising on my tip toes, I reach up and place both my hands on either side of his face. "I should have done this long before now. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait." I touch my lips to his, gently at first. I feel his arms snake around me, lifting me even closer, and the warmth of his body intoxicating. I tug at his bottom lip seeking entry and finally I taste his sweet lips. His hands are in my hair now, pulling me deeper and deeper into him. Our tongues dance and I can't suppress the moan building from deep inside me. He sits me gently to the ground and leans into me, our foreheads resting against each other.

"Hi" he whispers.

"Hi" I smile, unable to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. He reaches down and gently wipes them away with the pad of his thumbs.

We sit at his small kitchen table enjoying our dinner, while talking about nothing and talking about everything. He moves from holding my hand to caressing my check to resting his hand on my thigh. And every touch, every caress makes my heart feel just a little bit lighter. He gently wipes my tears, knowing how much I hate to cry in front of people. But this wall I've built so carefully around myself doesn't belong here between Andy and me. I know this now, and even though the fear still hides in the corners of my thoughts I know that being here, being with Andy is right where I belong. It won't be easy at times, we both agree on that. But nothing worth having is ever easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters are mine, but any mistakes are. 4.02 follow up from Andy's POV**

 **Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

It had been five minutes since I knocked softly on the condo door, fifteen minutes since the last time I called her phone. I was beginning to panic so I did the only thing I could think of…I dialed Rusty's number.

"Hey Flynn" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey kid. Look, is Sharon at home?"

"Yeah, she's here. I'm in my room let me…"

"Rusty," I interrupted him. "I'm actually at the door. Can you come let me in? I can't get her to answer."

A few seconds later the door opened to a confused looking Rusty. "Flynn, is everything okay? Sharon must be out on the balcony. She does that sometimes."

I step inside and pat Rusty on the shoulder. "Rusty, everything is fine. It's just been a long day and I need to talk with her about something. I called her several times but she didn't answer. So I just stopped by. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah, it's fine. You know where to find her. I'm working on the Alice case so I will leave you to it. Night, Flynn."

"Night, Rusty." I call as he retreats down the hall to his room.

I walk over to the couch and lay my jacket across the back. I'm still in my work clothes. I caught a meeting after I left PAB and then came straight here. As I glance over to the kitchen bar, I can see her phone lying there next to the tea pot. Walking over, I touch the edge of the pot to find that it is barely warm. I was afraid of that. This means she's been out on the balcony for quite a while now. I look out the glass door expecting to see her in one of the matching club chairs but she's not there. Moving further to the right, I crane my neck to see around the curve of the balcony where I finally find her. She has her back is to me, sitting on the chaise lounge, her knees are pulled tightly to her chest and her head is resting on top.

Sliding the glass door open, I step out trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Rusty?" she calls not moving. "I'm fine. I'll be in in a little while."

"I'm not Rusty." She jumps at the sound of my voice, but still does not turn to face me.

"Andy." Her voice is barely a whisper.

I walk around, my hand caressing her shoulder as I move by and sit down in front of her. "The kid let me in. I hope that is okay. I called several times, but…"

"I didn't bring my phone out. I'm sorry." She lifted her head to finally look at me. Her face was clean of makeup but her eyes were red and puffy.

Reaching out I gently touched her cheek. "Hey."

"I'm glad you're here." Standing, she took my hand and pulled me back on the chaise lounge so that my back was resting against the lounge back. My legs straddled each side as she settled down between them. I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back so that she was reclining fully against my chest. I bent down and gently nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent that was only Sharon.

"I owe you an apology." I whispered, hugging her even tighter, her hands holding securely to mine.

"Andy, no."

"Shh…let me finish. I was a complete ass about Julio."

"Andy, we've already talked about Julio and you've done exactly what I need you to do since then. I…"

"Sharon, I'm not finished." I gently trace a circle on the top of her hand. "If I had lost my wife and baby like Julio…"

"He finally told you all?" She turned slightly so she could see my eyes.

"Yes, tonight in the murder room. I can't believe he's been going through this all alone for all these years. I mean we all knew his wife had died but…"shaking my head, I can't finish.

She sighed deeply, "This is a really big step for Julio, I'm so happy he finally felt able to talk about it."

"So I guess you read it in his file or something?"

"Or something, I guess you could say. Andy, I've been helping Julio out these last few months and…He's been helping me too."

She turned sideways, propping her legs over mine so that she could look fully at me. "Helping you, I don't understand."

She gently placed her hand in the middle of my chest, "Julio needed someone he could trust to talk things through and go with him to some of his counseling sessions. And I needed…I needed someone I could trust to watch Rusty. I didn't trust the detail Cooper put together to look after him the way I needed him looked after. And Julio needed a distraction to fill up his time, so it worked out well for both of us. Andy, don't …"

I reached out and put my finger over her lips, "I'm not mad, Sharon. I promise. I do wish you had let me help you, but I understand completely. That…really explains some things now," I can't help but chuckle.

"What things?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"What things? Andrew Flynn, answer me."

I knew the moment I saw that Darth Raydor glare, that I had to give it up. "Okay…Look…I saw what I thought was Julio's car parked outside the condo on several different occasions."

"Julio hasn't been here."

"That's not what I'm saying. He was watching the condo. It was late at night, most of…" My voice trailed off as I could see the wheels in her mind turning. I braced myself for what I thought was coming.

"Julio wasn't supposed to watch the condo. Not when I…Wait…If you saw Julio then, you…Andy…Please tell me you haven't been…"

Before I could answer, Sharon pushed herself out of my arms and stood, moving over by the balcony railing. I sat and quietly watched her, not wanting to push her too far. She needed time to process the fact that Julio and I both have been watching not only, Rusty but her as well. I know she is not going to be happy about this new revelation, but hopefully I can make her understand.

"I don't need protection, Andy. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Rusty."

She leaned against the railing, her back to me. "I know that Sharon. This wasn't about your abilities. It was more about my…fear… of you putting yourself between Rusty and Stroh."

She turned to look at me as I made no effort to move from my place on the chaise. "Andy…I…"

Holding my hand up to stop her, "Sharon, I know…Julio knows… hell, the whole squad knows if it comes down to it, you will do whatever it takes to protect Rusty…no matter the cost. And you can be damn sure that Stroh knows this all too well. And I…can't lose you. I won't. "

She turns away from me again, but this time I stand and move behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, drawing her to me. "You're not going to lose me, Andy. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. But we can't let Stroh dictate our lives. I spent five miserable months doing that and I can't do it anymore."

She twisted in my arms to face me, her hands coming tight around my waist as she rested her head on my chest. "I know. I know sweetheart."

We stood like that, holding each other for I don't know how long, when she finally pulled away. "It's late and we both need to sleep. I…really wish I could ask you to stay but…."

I took her hand in mine as we walked back into the condo. "Sharon, I know you are not ready for that yet. And I am not going to push you. We will both know when it is time. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

As we stood in the foyer, she looked at me sheepishly. "Wait right here Andy. I'll be right back." And she hurried off into her bedroom.

Seconds later she came back with something in her hand. "There is something you could do for me, Andy. Maybe a little trade…this shirt for the one you have on."

She held up the LAPD t-shirt she wore home from my house last week. I looked at her puzzled. "But that is my shirt."

She smiled and held it up to her face. "I know, but it doesn't smell like you anymore. I've been sleeping in it all week. I…just need it to smell like you."

Grinning, I began to unbutton my dress shirt. She stepped closer to help me, her fingers slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. "Sharon." My voice was deeper than I thought it would be. She pushed the suspenders down my arms and tugged the shirt out of my pants, sliding it off my shoulders. Before I could stop her she put it on over her sweater and rolled the sleeves up a few times. "I thought you wanted my undershirt?"

She grinned at me then, her eyes bright and full of mischief. "Oh I do. I want them both." Reaching up, she cupped the side of my face, kissing me gently at first. I lifted her so that she could snake her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. My tongue brushed along her bottom lip and she moaned passionately into my mouth. I sat her down, knowing we couldn't get carried away with Rusty just down the hall. She stepped back to watch as I tugged the undershirt over my head and handed it to her.

I stood there a moment waiting for her to give me the old LAPD t-shirt. As I slid it over my head, I began to realize that I may have gotten the better end of this deal. The shirt smelled of vanilla, lavender and another scent that I just couldn't put my finger on. I looked up to find her staring at me. "What?"

"I'll make you a deal." She whispered, tugging on the hem of my t-shirt.

"You, Sharon Raydor…making deals…No, you don't say." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "Next time we swap shirts, how about you take these two off of me? Say in about five days…I should be ready for a new one by then. I think I will be ready for a lot more by then. Would that work for you, Andrew?"

I moved my hands to her waist and drew her close. "Why, yes ma'am, I believe that would work perfectly for me."

"Good, now kiss me good night and get out of here, before I change my mind and let you stay."

As I rode the elevator down to my car, I pull the t-shirt up over my nose to breathe in the wonderful smell. I think we both might finally sleep better tonight. Not good, but definitely better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I normally don't write requests because I feel too pressured to please but alas this just wouldn't get out of my head. I am stepping way outside my comfort zone here so if it's terrible just please don't read it. No beta so all mistakes are mine. I suppose it is a tag to 4.3 Open Line, but basically it is a continuation an story that is AU now. Rated M, now.**

Andy Flynn snored loudly; he hadn't planned on falling asleep in his brown leather recliner, but it had been a long couple of days. His cellphone, still on silent, vibrated on the coffee table but he was oblivious to it. He'd spent most of the previous night waiting while Mike dealt with FID. Mike was taking the shooting of Felix Koster rather hard and Andy wanted to be there for him regardless of what he thought of the dirt-bag Koster. At the very least, they were all glad that they were able to arrest the person who so callously put the deaths of two people into motion; Malcolm Rich was an arrogant son of a bitch and the way his beady eyes looked at Sharon made Andy's blood run cold. Andy had hoped he and Sharon would have dinner tonight; but when she didn't come back from Judge Grove's chambers with Hobbs and Rusty, he decided to catch a meeting before heading home.

Sharon parked her car behind Andy's. She checked her phone to see if he had responded to her texts, but he still had not. She felt a little silly, driving over to his house unannounced but now she worried that something was wrong since he still wasn't answering her. Grabbing her bag, she stepped from her car. Tugging on the hem of Andy's white t-shirt, she was also beginning to regret her choice of attire. When she left the condo in black Uggs, leggings, and both of Andy's shirts she felt daring and maybe a little sassy, but now standing in his dark driveway, her confidence was beginning to wane. She stepped to the porch, knocking softly on the door, she waited. Nothing happened. She knocked again, just a little harder. Still no response. She pulled her phone out and dialed Andy's number. It rang for several rings and then went to voicemail. She hung up and dialed his number again. Holding her phone in one hand, she pounded on the door loudly with her fist. Rusty would consider this "freaking out" she thought suddenly with a roll of her eyes as she raised her fist yet again. Just as she made contact with door it abruptly swung open, thus causing Sharon to stumble off balance right into a sleepy headed Andy Flynn. "What the hell…" He started before quickly catching Sharon by the shoulders.

She righted herself and shrugged from his embrace, "Andy…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come…" She turned quickly, but not quick enough. Andy caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Oh, no you don't," he grinned down at her before he pulled her just inside enough to close the door behind them. His eyes moved over her, taking in every single beautiful inch.

"Andy…" She started but was instantly hushed by his lips crashing down on hers. There was one thing she had learned rather quickly; the man could certainly kiss. Without any thought she leaned into him, her arms slipping around his neck as he lifted her. Her fingers came to rest at the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp. Desire jolted through her as he moved them, her back pinned against the door so he could work his way down her neck to that sensitive spot right at the base of her collarbone. "Hmm…" She breathed, "Andy…" Really, she didn't want him to stop, but there was a question in her voice that made him look up. Her face and neck were flush with desire, her eyes the most vibrant green he had ever seen.

"Hi." He grinned sheepishly. She moved her hands to his shoulders, as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"I…" She cleared her throat, "tried to call, text…"

Taking her hand, he pulled her into the den and over to the sofa, "I caught a meeting and then fell asleep in the recliner, phone's probably still on silent." Making himself comfortable in the corner, Sharon sat awkwardly a few feet away from him. "Are you hungry, we could have something delivered."

Reaching down, she pulled her boots off, placing them under the coffee table. She lifted her glasses from her face, placing them next to glass of water Andy had been drinking earlier. "Not really, you?"

"No, not really." Andy studied her as she tucked her legs up on the sofa, tightly hugging her knees. "You okay?" She hummed softly. He had come to learn over the last few years that she had many different hums, really they could be categorized as a language of their own he thought with a soft smile. "That bad, huh?"

She shifted on the sofa, actually moving back further away from him. He studied her for a few moments. He had to admit that he loved it when she wore her hair up. There was something about the curve of her jaw, that dipped into that long expanse of neck that made Andy light headed. He was so stuck in his thoughts that he almost missed her words, "Andy…what are we doing?"

He couldn't stand to be this close to her and not touch her. Without thought, his hand reached out and fingered the bright pink of her toenails. 'Darth Fucking Raydor with bright pink toenails' who would have ever thought it. He wasn't sure why his mind went there, he hadn't thought of her like that in a very long while. He also realized in that moment that he still had not answered her question. She slipped her hand down, and took hold of his wrist, her fingers were soft, yet cold against his warm skin. She slipped her thumb along the underside of his wrist, gently moving the chain in a soft slow motion. His eyes were dark when they met her light ones, "God…I want you so much."

"I know…Andy…It's just…I'm not good at…this. Do you know how long it's been since I've…"

She still held his wrist, nervously spinning his gold chain slowly round and round. He took that as a good sign, that she hadn't let go. "Tell me." She instantly looked as if he'd lost his mind, "I'm serious Sharon. Tell me…anything and everything. Whatever you need to feel safe and comfortable. And I'm not pushing you…you do know that? I will wait for you…forever if I have to."

Her hand fell from his wrist, he missed the contact immediately until she gently cupped his cheek for a brief second. 'This man…this beautiful man.' She thought as her heart swelled with the all love she felt for him. Her eyes bright with unshed tears, she slowly backed away from him until her back pressed into the opposite end of the couch. She tightly hugged her knees to her chest once again. Their eyes met, Andy's chest ached at the flicker of loss swimming just beneath the surface. Andy settled back against his end of the sofa and waited until she was ready. "Ten years…way over ten years really if you don't count that one last time with…Jack. He came to the condo late one night…I was lonely…I let him, even though I knew better. I guess I still always hoped that he would change." She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Andy could feel his blood boil and he hoped that he didn't have the pleasure of seeing Jackson Raydor anytime soon. "Andy, I don't want you to think that I'm…" A nervous giggle escaped her, "a prude just because I've only been with one man in my life and he wasn't interested in my…needs. I do have needs…I learned to…manage those needs quiet well all by myself…just like everything else in my life, I guess. You'll be happy to know that I do have a very…very, vivid imagination."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, as their eyes met again. "Does this vivid imagination include me?" Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She grinned.

"As a matter of fact…yes, I would like to know. You…" He pointed at her, his face full of mischief, "are not the only one in the room with a vivid imagination. You do know…that I haven't been with anyone in…a really long time either." His face was suddenly serious, "You…Sharon are the only one I think about, dream about…I only want you."

"What are your dreams, Andy?" Her voice dipped low as she slowly stretched her legs out, pointing and flexing her toes. "You tell me yours…and I may tell you mine."

Andy shrugged, stretching his legs out too, his feet coming to rest on either side of her ankles. "Look who's not playing fair or following the rules."

She pushed the right leg of his jeans up with her foot. "I haven't broken any rules…yet." Andy shifted again on the couch, how could something as simple as her foot gently rubbing up his leg make his jeans suddenly feel very…tight. "I'm waiting Andy…tell me. You have a favorite…fantasy of me?" He cleared his throat, unable to speak, slowly he nodded his head. Her hands rested in her lap, but her foot still moved slowly up and down his bare leg. Her eyes never leaving his. "Tell me…Andrew."

He knew he was in trouble the second she said his full name. 'God, this woman.' He thought with a deep breath. "I…umm…" He closed his eyes, shifting in his seat once again. He held his hands by his sides, palms flat on his thighs, fighting not to touch himself. "I…umm… think about watching you…touch yourself. Getting yourself off …while I'm only allowed to watch… and not touch you. I…umm…that is at the top of a very…very long list."

If she was shocked, her face didn't betray her. "Oh…I see." She tilted her head slightly to the side. Before Andy could move, Sharon was now standing a few feet from him. "If you will excuse me…for just a minute."

Andy couldn't read her expression and that bothered him, "Yeah…okay." He watched in silence as she quickly moved down the hall. "Some tea?" He called suddenly, before she was out of sight.

"Yes…thank you." She answered as he heard the close of what he assumed was the bathroom door. Andy leaned forward, resting his head in his hands for several minutes, more confused than ever. Shaking his head, with a deep sigh, he made his way into the kitchen to start the tea kettle.

Sharon leaned against the bathroom door for support. She wasn't really sure how she made it down the hall. She felt like she was on fire, shrugging off Andy's dress shirt, she quickly pulled his white t-shirt over her head. She laid both across the edge of the tub. Standing there in her navy lace bra, she leaned against the vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror while trying to catch her breath. 'How…how could his favorite fantasy be almost the same as hers? Were they really that in sync? There's no way he could know…he couldn't read her thoughts…no...no…this was really happening. Could she…go through with what they both have dreamed…' She shook her head and began pacing around the bathroom as she let her thoughts run wild in her mind. She loved this man, of that she was sure and she trusted him more than anyone in her life. And if she was fully honest, she wanted him…ever single inch of him. Finally coming to grasp with her thoughts she stopped, peeling her leggings off, she tossed them over to the tub as well. She moved to the full length mirror, her half naked reflection starring back at her. She could already feel the hot moisture pooling between her legs and she wanted nothing more than to run her hand down in her matching panties but she resisted. Instead she removed the clip from her hair only to move her fingers through it a few times before twisting it back up again. She knew Andy loved having access to her neck and if she decided to… She moved away from the mirror, picking up Andy's dress shirt on her way to the door. She slipped it on, fastening most of the buttons before making her way back to the den.

Andy was just moving out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea in each hand when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the stunning sight before him. His shirt fell to the middle of her bare thighs, leaving her beautiful long legs in all their glory. She felt no embarrassment or discomfort as he stood gazing at her. She knew from the gleam in his eyes that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She reached for one of the mugs, carefully taking a small sip of the hot liquid, "Hmm, raspberry." Andy continued to stare, unmoving. Sharon took the other mug of tea from him, placing them both on the coffee table. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked back at him, "Don't you want to sit back down?" Andy nodded, still not moving. Sharon chuckled softly, "Andy…that requires you moving over here to the couch." Andy merely nodded again. Having enough, Sharon moved back to where he was standing. She reached for his hand, slowly pulling him along until they were standing in front of the sofa. Turning she gently pushed him in the middle of the chest until he was finally seated back in the corner of the sofa. As if in slow motion, she leaned into him, her lips softly caressing his, the taste of raspberry tea still lingering on her lips. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as she trailed kisses along his jawline before tenderly nipping at his ear. The soft moan that escaped his lips was deep, rugged. She stood back from him, hands on her hips. "Are we already starting the no touching part?"

With that, he reached for her, pulling her to straddle his lap, his hands gently cupping her ass. Their lips met again, but this time there was nothing soft about it. Tongues met in a heated duel with both winning until the need to breath was too great. Finally, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, she could feel his signature grin even before she saw it. Carefully holding to his shoulders, she slid off his lap and he missed her instantly. Turning her back to him, she took another sip of tea before moving to stand at the opposite end of the couch. "Where are you going?" He husked, desire evident in his voice.

Her eyes locked on his, slowly her fingers began to work on the buttons of the shirt covering her. "I thought there was talk of a fantasy…no touching…if I remember correctly."

"Sharon…" His voice quickly caught in his throat as his shirt fell open. "Navy…" he whispered when he finally caught glimpse of the lace he had been so desperate to see.

"You like?"

Her eyes bore into him, "Hmm, yes." Was all he could manage in reply.

"Gavin."

"Huh?"

Her hands rested on her hips again, pushing the sides of the shirt back so he could finally see all of her exquisite body.

"Gavin has quiet the appreciation for women's lingerie." She mused.

"Remind me to send Gavin a thank you note." Andy smirked. His eyes moved up and down, lingering here and there. Her nipples were hard, pressing against the soft lace of her bra. He wanted to reach out, pull her to him. He longed to have his mouth on her, he moved to get up but the shake of her head stopped him. And then he remembered…oh, no touching…shit…it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she is here, right in front of him…holy shit.

With a soft smile, she moved to sit. The shirt still covering her arms and shoulders, she ran her fingertips across her breast, stopping to tweak a hardened nipple though the lace. Battling herself, she didn't want him to know how worked up she really was. She knew it wasn't going to take very much to get her over the edge and for his sake she wanted to make it last as long as possible. A soft red flush spread across her face and chest as she sunk deeper into the couch, finally spreading her legs. Andy shifted slightly, tugging the side of his jeans trying to make room in his pants when there was none. His eyes moved slowly across her body, lingering at the damp spot on her beautiful navy lace panties.

"You're wet already…" It was a statement, not a question.

"Hmm." Her center throbbed at the sound of his voice and there is no way she could speak. Her right hand moved slowly from where it was palming her breast to flutter down her stomach. Her left hand absentmindedly caressing her thigh. The intake of Andy's breath is audible as the fingers of her right hand disappeared under the lace of her panties. Her head rolled back, eyes slipping closed as she made contact with her wet, moist center. Her hips bucked against her hand as she let it rest there, not yet moving.

"Shit…" She opened her eyes at the rough sound of Andy's voice, his right foot is now resting on the floor, his legs wide. His left hand palming his hardness over his jeans.

She still does not move her right hand. Instead, she reaches up and flips the front fastener of her bra open with her left hand. The soft lace slides to the side as she palms her breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers. Her eyes lock on Andy's again. "Andy…I think you would be much more comfortable with your pants… off." He doesn't have to be told twice, in one swift motion, he stands, his jeans quickly falling to the floor. The bulge in his dark grey boxers is prominent, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth unable to take her eyes off him. He sits back on the sofa opposite her, left leg bent and right foot planted on the floor. His thighs are thick, hairier than she expected too. She can't wait to run her fingers up his legs and finally feel him for the first time.

She takes a deep breath, finally allowing her right hand to move. Her hips buck up instantly again as her finger begins to move in soft slow circles. Her left hand dances across her body, not staying in one place long. The moan that escapes her lips as she allows one finger to sink deep into her is profound and low. She scoots down a little more, trying to open her legs wider. Her heart is racing, as much as she wants to hold Andy's gaze, her eyes fall shut again as her head rolls back. She slips a second finger in, allowing the palm of her hand to rub her nub just right.

"Fuck…Sharon." Andy growls. Her eyes open briefly, he still has his boxers on, but his grip on his cock is tight. "Talk to me…sweetheart."

"Yes…" she moans. "Andy…I'm…sooo...close." He can see her hand moving against the lace of her panties. Her hips moving in circles, he tries to match her movements. She can feel her walls begin to tighten, her eyes sink closed again, her left hand holding to the back of the sofa for leverage. He grunts from the other end of the couch. "Oh…" She breathes, her toes curling. "I…Andy…" The other words she mumbles he can't make out. Her walls grip her fingers even tighter as she curls them slightly to hit that perfect spot. In a final grind of her palm against her hardened nub she shatters right before him as she screams his name. It is the single most beautiful sight he has ever seen and one he will never forget. She rolls slightly to her side trying to give her body time to calm down, her hand still firmly planted in between her legs as she struggles to catch her breath.

When she finally opens her eyes, Andy's grinning face is the first thing she sees. "Hi." She whispers quietly as a blush settles over her entire body. She struggles for a moment to sit up. He is still leaning against the opposite end of the sofa, his hand holding firmly to his very, very hard cock.

"Hi." He moans deeply. She slips her hand from between her legs, moving slowly toward him. As she inches closer, he gently reaches out for her wrist. He brings her right hand to his face, breathing in the scent that is uniquely Sharon. Before she cans stop him, he dips her fingers into his mouth, her taste exquisite on his lips. He pulls her firmly on top of him, quickly capturing her lips. It is the first time she has ever tasted herself on someone else and just that thought causes the fire in the pit of her stomach to ignite once again. She can fill him hard beneath her as she grinds slowly against him. They finally pull slightly apart, chestnut meeting mossy green.

"Was it everything you imagined?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah…and more. You?"

"Much better…Andy…much, much better." Smiling, she leaned down, capturing his lips ever so softly this time. When she pulled away to look at him again, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. As the first one spilled slowly down her cheek he reached to catch it with the pad of his thumb. "Andy…"

"Yes…sweetheart." His voice is soft and so deep it sends a shiver through her.

She lays her head gently on his shoulder, unable for the moment to look into his deep, dark eyes. "I…love you." His hands snaked tightly around her, pulling her closer than she ever thought possible.

"I love you too…Sharon." As she still lay prone against him, he moved to sit up. Without letting go he stood, holding her to him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He places a soft kiss against the side of her cheek before slowly carrying her to his bedroom.


End file.
